


Possession is Nine Tenths of the Law

by madamelibrarian, Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Loving Heart [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Possession, Curses, Demons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8823598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Dean is grievously injured and it’s up to Gabriel to heal him in the only way he can, but Lucifer pays a high price for the information they need.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Find us on tumblr at lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell (Mrs_SimonTam_PHD) or madamelibrarian (mindylee)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are plot bunny food...don’t forget to feed the Buns.

“I don’t know what to tell you, Sam, only archangel possession can heal this because your brother decided to mess with the wrong witch,” Lucifer said in exasperation. He rubbed his forehead. “Who the fuck were you hunting, witch wise?” 

Dean opened his mouth to speak but instead of words a painful cough racked through his body until he spit up blood into his palm. 

“It wasn’t strictly a witch,” Sam explained as he brought Castiel, who was tending to Dean with a washcloth that was originally intended to mop away the fever sweat from Dean’s forehead. “It was a demon who was probably a witch when she was alive.” 

“Well isn’t that just ducky, Sam,” Gabriel scowled as he knelt in front of Dean and lifted his eyelid to examine the elder Winchester. “Luci, we better work quick here. It’s progressing fast. Cas’ healing slowed it down but it’s learning it’s way around it.”

Lucifer sighed and knelt in front of Dean, he asked, “Is he coherent?” 

“Enough,” Gabriel said softly before turning his attention to Castiel, “I’m sorry, Cas. We have to do it this way if you want him to survive.”

“He will not like it,” Castiel said with a shake of his head as he cleaned the blood from Dean’s lips.

“Well, it’s either this or death,” Lucifer turned his attention to Dean. “Dean, I’m sorry, but either Gabriel or I will have to possess you to heal you., he said bluntly. “Which one of us do you want?” 

Dean opened his eyes, clouding over white as the curse slowly blinded him. Taking a labored breath, he rasped out, “Gab’el.”

Lucifer wasn’t surprised by the choice. “Alright. Gabriel’s going to ask you for permission. You can say yes then, and then let him work okay?” He looked at Gabriel. “I’ll take your vessel up to Heaven while you heal him,” he said. 

“Thanks, Luci,” Gabriel gives his older brother a peck on the cheek and a little smirk. “No dressing the dolly in a tutu while he’s up there.” Turning to Dean, he tilts the hunter’s face towards him, “Dean Winchester, do you consent to be my vessel?”

Sam took a step forward as if to stop this from happening. He remembered when Dean had done the same to him and Gadreel had used him to do unspeakable things. He knew Gabriel wouldn’t do such a thing but the situation still caused him unease. 

Lucifer put a gentle hand on Sam’s shoulder. “It’s fine,” he soothed his human. “Dean will be fine, and so will Gabriel. Nothing like what happened with you will happen. I promise.” 

Dean nodded weakly and gurgled out his consent while trying to grip Castiel’s hand. Gabriel prayed that this would be an easy transition and he didn’t turn the hunter into chunky soup in the process. Bending down, Gabriel used his fingers to part Dean’s lips and moved his grace from his vessel into Dean. The silvery ribbon of light and smoke slipped into the human, coiling around Dean’s soul, tucking it safely away. When it was done, Gabriel’s vessel collapsed on top of Dean’s body, lifeless and unblinking since the angel had forgotten to shut his eyes before vacating his body. 

Lucifer gently grabbed his brother’s vessel and hoisted it over his shoulder. “Give them time,” he told the seraph and other human, “I’m going to put his Vessel in Heaven for safe keeping.” He took off, flying up to their nest.

Castiel sighed as he gently stroked the top of Dean’s head. “I’m sorry I failed you, Dean. I tried,” he whispered to the hunter even though he knew that Dean couldn’t hear him now that Gabriel was in control. 

“It’s not your fault, Cas,” Sam patted the angel on the shoulder. “We’ll find the demon and get them to reverse the spell.”

Lucifer returned and dusted his hands, “Alright, let’s put them to bed. He’s probably having Dean sleep so he can get used to this and do a lot of healing without Dean interfering.” 

Castiel moved silently to remove Dean’s shoes and tuck him under the blankets while Sam stepped up to Lucifer, speaking in a low voice, “Luc’, I know you tend not to want to get violent with demons but we need to find the one that did this.”

Lucifer nodded and rested his head on Sam’s shoulder, “I know,” he whispered, “I’ll start looking tonight.” 

“And I’m coming with you,” Sam leaned his cheek on top of Lucifer’s head as he watched Castiel fuss over Dean. 

“No, you stay here, with your brother and our mate,” Lucifer said, hugging Sam close. “Dean and Gabriel will benefit more by you staying here.” 

“Lucifer,” Sam pleaded in a whisper. He didn’t want to send Lucifer out alone to hunt the demon. Sam wanted,  _ needed _ , to be at his side to make sure the thing that had harmed his brother was dealt with. 

Lucifer drew back and stroked his thumb across Sam’s cheek, “Sam, I am the Protector of this nest, and this, in a way, is  _ my  _ mess. I need to clean it up.” 

Sam drew a deep breath in preparation to argue but when he saw the earnest, determined look on his mate’s face his argument died on his tongue and leaned the barest amount into Lucifer’s touch, “You’ll be careful?”

Lucifer nodded, “Yes,” he promised, “Always.”

*******

_ What the fuck just happened?  _ Dean grumbled in his mind. 

_ You got whammied and I’m setting up shop to try and heal you. For the record, coughing up blood is no bueno, Deano.  _ Gabriel said in a distracted tone that seemed to echo yet surround Dean’s mind like a warm blanket.  _ So just rest up and enjoy the vacation. _

Dean scowled  _ So how long are you gonna be in here?  _

_ Until the curse is broken and you can go five minutes without a cardiovascular event.  _ Gabriel gets quiet for a moment and sighs.  _ Which you’ve had two since you said yes. Time to cut back on the burgers, boyo. _

_ Fat chance in hell. Love my burgers.  _ Dean grumbled.  _ Fucking demons. Hope Luce gives ‘em Hell.  _

Gabriel manifested in Dean’s mind eye looking like his usual self except for the ring of fire haloing his head.  _ Dean...he needs to end the curse. It’s doing things in here that a seraph couldn’t touch and I’m doing my best to hold you together. If he can’t…  _ Gabriel’s voice drops off into silence as he stares mournfully at the hunter. 

_ I get it. Is he in the room?  _ Dean was curious. 

Gabriel tilted his head as if listening and slowly nodded.  _ Castiel is worried. Sam and Lucifer are planning. It’ll take a bit of energy which will make us sleep longer, but do you want to pass on a message? _

_ Sure. Let Luce know what’s up and to give the sonofabitch demon hell from me. _

_ You got it, kid. _ Gabriel approached Dean and placed a hand on what was perceived to be his shoulder, wrapping his grace around Dean a bit tighter lulling the hunters soul into a deep sleep.  _ Time for you to rest. I’ll keep you safe. _

_ Okay  _ Dean mumbled before drifting off

Gabriel tucked Dean away in a safe place, surrounding him with his grace to keep his mind dormant and worked on stabilizing the vessel he inhabited so Gabriel could join the waking world. After what seemed like an eternity or a blink of an eye, depending on perspective, Gabriel inhaled sharply, filling Dean’s lungs with fresh air. 

*****

Sam for lack of anything else to do while they waited for Gabriel to wake up, had set up his laptop and was searching furiously for omens and counter curses. 

Lucifer returned from his trip to Hell, groaning as he collapsed in a chair, covered in blood and dirt. “The ones loyal to me are looking,” he sighed, shaking in a way that showed how much he hated being violent. 

“Are they not all loyal to you?” Castiel asked from where he was seated next to Dean, keeping watch over the vulnerable shell of his lover. 

“Demons are fickle,” Sam offered as he rubbed his tired eyes. 

“A kingdom will always have its dissenters,” Lucifer added, getting up and coming over to Sam, gently closing the laptop. “Come shower with me, Sam, please,” he whispered, giving a very little used sign in the process, tapping the base of his throat, just underneath his mark.  _ Scared and vulnerable.  _

Sam looked up at Lucifer, seeing the sign just in time. “Okay.” he whispered back and stood from his chair with a stretch. “Cas, we’re going to get the demon stink off us. Will you be good until we’re done?”

“I’ve lead legions into the depths of hell and returned. I can handle sitting quietly while Dean and Gabriel recover,” Castiel snarked as he picked up the remote and flipped through the channels. 

Sam nodded silently. Taking Lucifer’s hand, the hunter led him into the bathroom and quietly shut the door behind them. As soon as they were alone, Sam gathered the angel into his arms, “Are you okay, sweetheart?”

Lucifer buried his head into Sam’s shoulder and chest and shook his head. “I’m  _ scared,  _ Sam, scared that I won’t be able to find this demon and make them undo the curse, that I won’t be able to save Dean, that I just will  _ fail  _ so hard,” he whispered. 

“You’re not alone in this, Luc’. We’ll all work to save Dean,” Sam pressed a kiss to Lucifer’s temple. “Even if I have to go to a crossroads.”

Lucifer nodded and held onto Sam tightly. 

Sam sighed when Lucifer didn’t rise to the bait of him mentioning going to a crossroads. They’d all had a long few hours and it was starting to show even on the angels, “Come on, Luc’. Let’s get cleaned up.”

“Okay,” Lucifer mumbled, “Could I be the little spoon tonight?”

“Of course you can,” Sam murmured as he started working on removing Lucifer’s clothing. After the first few articles were dropped to the floor, Sam spoke again, “Gabriel will be fine. So will Dean.”

Lucifer nodded, “I know,” he replied. 

“Just wanted to make sure,” Sam knelt on the floor to remove Lucifer’s shoes and to pull his pants, along with his boxers, the rest of the way off. 

Lucifer shivered as the cold air hit his skin, especially after just returning from Hell. He leaned over and turned on the shower, biting his lower lip. 

Sam quickly removed his clothing and leaned around Lucifer to check the temperature, “It can go warmer if you need it.”

Lucifer nodded and turned the temperature as hot as he could stand it and stepped in, his shoulders hunched in and around himself, already feeling like he lost his mate and close friend. 

Stepping into the shower, Sam tapped the knob to cool the water just a little so he wouldn’t be burned. Taking the tiny bar of soap in hand, he rubs it in his palms until a thick lather forms and rubs it into Lucifer’s skin. “Do you need quiet time?” he asked softly

Lucifer shivered and nodded. “Yeah,” he whispered softly. 

“Okay,” Sam replied and worked on washing every inch of Lucifer’s body. 

Lucifer allowed Sam to wash him, allowing the process to soothe him 

****

Gabriel slowly opened his eyes and blinked away the fuzziness of the perspective change. Turning his head, he sees Castiel sitting by his side with a grim expression as he watches television, “Hey little sparrow. Anything on worth watching?”

“Gabriel?” Castiel turned and looked at his boyfriend- no, not his boyfriend, his brother- eagerly. “How is Dean? Is he okay?” 

“He’s sleeping,” Gabriel said with a groan as he sat against the headboard, “His body is taking a beating and it’s a little rough right now. Any luck finding the demon?”

Castiel shook his head, “No. Lucifer says he is working on it, although I don’t think he’s doing all that well, to be honest. Sam seems to be doing the best out of us three.” 

“Sam’s hiding his feelings in true Winchester fashion,” Gabriel sighed, as he looked towards the bathroom where he could hear the shower running. “I have to be honest, Cas. If we don’t find this demon or break the curse this isn’t going to end well.”

“I know. It’s seriously concerning both of them. And myself as well. Lucifer has his loyalists looking for that demon and you know how quickly and efficiently Lucifer works,” Castiel sighed, “Sam was looking for omens and I was just. . . waiting here.” He shrugged. 

Gabriel patted his brother on the knee, “If I wasn’t multitasking to a new and interesting level I’d say the two of us go out for a bit but…” The archangel lets out a sigh.,“I’m sorry this is happening.”

“I know, but this isn’t your fault, Gabriel, nor is it anyone else’s. I should’ve been watching and protected him,” Castiel sighed and shrugged, “We’ll just need all hands on deck until we break the curse or force the demon to do so.”

“Not your fault either,” Gabriel closed his eyes for a brief moment, letting out a barely heard grunt as he thwarted another attack by the curse that created a dangerous heart palpitation. When he opened his eyes again, he shook his head, “And when this is all over we’re going to put this man on a diet.”

A brief smile touched the seraph’s lips, “Dean isn’t going to like that,” he noted. “However, I am sure if Lucifer is cooking, he will have no objections.” 

“Luci is a good cook and if it gets this walking talking heart attack to eat some greens, then it’s a good thing,” Gabriel cleared his throat and moved to stand up. “Until then. Let’s get them out of the shower and back home. We can search from there just as well as here.”

Castiel hummed, “Wouldn’t it be more beneficial for us to stay here for the night? Just to get everyone more comfortable with the situation. Also, I believe that a good night’s rest would help relax everyone.”

Gabriel stopped and thought over the logistics of getting them all back to the bunker, including Dean’s car, and scrubbed a hand down his face, “Damn. You’re right.” He looked around the room and gestured toward the second bed. “Help me do some rearranging. We’re making a nest for everyone to sleep in tonight.”

Castiel nodded and got to work helping Gabriel rearrange the beds into a makeshift nest. When they were finished Gabriel blinked down at the nest and started to chuckle. 

“What’s so funny?” Castiel asked, cocking his head to the side. It was a bit disconcerting, he realized, hearing Dean’s laugh but knowing that it was Gabriel laughing. 

“I’m tall,” Gabriel stretches up on his tip toes. “Too bad I’m possessing Dean. It’d be nice to take advantage of the height difference.”

Castiel gave a huff of amusement and shook his head. “I’m going to check on Lucifer and Sam.” he said. “They’ve been in there for a while.” 

“Knock first. You don’t want to walk in on them if they’re being extra thorough with washing.” Gabriel says with a waggle of Dean’s eyebrows. 

Castiel rolled his eyes. “I’m fairly certain that Lucifer isn’t thinking of that. He gave the sign that means he’s feeling scared and vulnerable.” He made his way over to the bathroom door and gave a gentle knock. “Lucifer? Sam?” he said softly. “Is everything alright in there?” 

Sam’s voice drifts through the door. “We’ll be out in a bit. Everything alright out there?”

“Yes. Dean- I mean, Gabriel- is up and walking. We need to find this being and get him to reverse the curse,” Castiel took a deep breath, “How is Lucifer?” 

“He’ll be okay,” The sound of the water being shut off and soft words could be heard, “We’ll be right there.”

“Alright,” Castiel retreated from the bathroom and went back to Gabriel, “They’ll be out soon.” 

A few minutes later Lucifer shuffled out, silent, withdrawn, and wearing what he deemed to be comfortable clothing.  

Gabriel approached Lucifer and stroked his cheek, “Hiya Heylel. How’s my sweet marshmallow doing?”

Sam came out of the bathroom just in time to witness his brother speaking sweet to Lucifer and he had to remind himself that it wasn’t Dean. 

Lucifer shrugged and nestled himself into Gabriel’s borrowed arms. 

“It’s okay,” Gabriel whispered to Lucifer, “It’s only for a little while and then I’ll be back to my old self.”

Lucifer sniffled and nodded, indicating his understanding as he cuddled against Dean’s body. 

Sam tapped Lucifer on the shoulder and pointed toward the bed made into some semblance of a nest, “Looks like Cas and Gabriel have been busy.”

Lucifer gave a small smile before burying himself back into Dean’s arms. 

“Come on. Let’s get you tucked in. The quicker we sleep the quicker we can figure out how to get back to the bunker,” Gabriel said as he leads Lucifer to the bed. 

Lucifer nodded, allowing himself to be guided to the bed. 

Gabriel and Sam peeled back the covers of the combined beds and Gabriel urged Lucifer to the middle, “Get yourself comfy while the rest of us get ready to join you.”

Lucifer crawled into the center of the bed, curling in on himself and covering up with his wings. 

The three of them worked on warding the room and generally getting ready for bed. Gabriel was the the first to get into bed with Lucifer with a fatigued groan. 

Lucifer immediately latched onto his brother’s borrowed Vessel and buried his nose into Dean’s shoulder. His strong wings came up and wrapped around them protectively, just like Lucifer used to do when Gabriel was a fledgling. 

Gabriel sunk into the embrace as Sam sandwiched Lucifer between them and Castiel laid stiffly behind Gabriel. The youngest Archangel turned so that his back was to Lucifer and pulled Castiel into a cuddle. “We haven’t done this in a long while,” he said to the room. 

“Hush,” Lucifer mumbled, “Sleep. We have a long day tomorrow.” 

“A very long day,” Sam sighed from his side of the bed. 

“But..we’re have a slumber party. We should braid each others hair,” Gabriel teased as he rested his forehead against Castiel’s hair. 

“I  _ will  _ dress your Vessel up as the Sugar Plum Fairy  _ if  _ you don’t shut up and go to sleep this instant.” Lucifer snapped, his voice muffled by feathers. 

“Yes, Daddy,” Gabriel responds in a breathy voice, knowing that hearing such words come from Dean would cause a reaction. He was curious to see which one it’d be. 

“ _ Dammit, Gabe! _ ” Lucifer growled, deep and low in his throat, “Go. The. Fuck. To. Sleep. I have  _ more  _ torture to do tomorrow and  _ I am not Daddy and don’t say that with Dean’s mouth. _ ”

“Especially with Dean’s mouth,” Sam grumbled as he peeked over Lucifer’s shoulder, “In fact, no sexual innuendos at all for the duration of your habitation of Dean.”

“Do not use  _ my  _ boyfriend’s mouth for your filth, Gabriel,” Castiel rumbled sleepily, “Also, I was under the assumption that Sam was your ‘Daddy’. When did Lucifer become ‘Daddy’?” 

Lucifer couldn’t help but give a tired chuckle, “Castiel, he’s just being a little shit because I’m cranky. Now everyone, go to sleep. You know how visits to Hell make me and I have several of them to do. So go the fuck to sleep.” 

Gabriel snickered but otherwise remained silent as everyone drifted off to sleep around him. He gave Dean’s body one final check before closing his eyes and following them into dreamland. 

Lucifer woke up the next morning earlier than everyone else. Stretching, he indulged in laying in bed and keeping an eye over his “flock”. Tentatively, he checked out Dean’s soul and frowned. He hoped Gabriel would speed up his healing process. He decided not to ask how Dean’s body ended up between him and Sam, but he wasn’t going to complain, not as long as he could protect his brother and his brother-in-law. 

Gabriel groaned in his sleep, rolling over and throwing his leg over Lucifer’s hip. His own dreams were filled with amalgamous sensations and sounds from memories of times he and his mates were alone in the cabin. In short, Gabriel was having the steamiest sex dream of his existence. Unconsciously, he pressed against Lucifer’s thigh and gently rutted against him, acting out one of the more active parts of his dream. 

Sensing the motion, Sam rolled over and curled up against Gabriel’s back and settled back into a soft snore. 

Lucifer groaned and looked at the form of his brother and brother-in-law hybrid rutting against his thigh, “Gabriel,” He said simply, but authoritatively, “No.” 

“Shh,” Gabriel said with a sleepy tone as he presses against Lucifer harder, “G’nna wake Sam.”

“Gabriel. You’re in Dean’s skin, and while Dean is highly attractive, it is not you and Castiel will cut off my balls. Stop.” 

Gabriel’s eyes blinked open and looked around, “Huh?” When he realized what he was doing he rolled onto his back with a groan, “Shit!” he whispered harshly, “Now I gotta think away a woody.”

Lucifer shrugged and got up, striding over to his personal duffle to pull on clothes, “Not my problem. It’s yours. Now, I’m going to go back downstairs. I got more demons to question and hopefully I’ll gain some actual quantitative results. Let me know when you stop for the night and where so I can come back.” 

Gabriel extracted himself from Sam’s hold and crossed the room to his brother, giving him a gentle kiss to the cheek, “Be careful, Heylel.”

Lucifer gave a grim smile, “It’s the demons who should be careful. You focus on healing Dean,” He brushed a very light, chaste kiss across his forehead before disappearing. 

Scrubbing his hand through his hair, Gabriel stops short when he doesn’t feel his usual long curls, “Damn Deano. How do you stand hair this short?” he says out loud, knowing that Dean won’t answer from his hibernation. 

Castiel was the second to wake up, and he frowned as he found himself nestled neatly in Sam’s arms. Not that he didn’t welcome it, but he wanted his brother. . . boyfriend. . . whomever it was with Dean’s body currently. Withdrawing from Sam’s embrace, he made his way out of the makeshift nest and draped himself over Dean’s back, “Where’s Lucifer?” he asked softly. 

“Hell,” Gabriel answered as he rooted through Dean’s bag that they’d left on the table the previous night for his shaving kit and toiletries, “Where in Father’s name does Dean keep his soap?” 

“Far right, in the pocket, next to the bottle of lube,” Castiel replied automatically.

Nodding, Gabriel searched the pocket and pulled out the bottle of lube. Curious, he read the label and started to snicker, “Really, Cas? Apple Pie flavored lube?”

“His idea, not mine,” Castiel murmured, turning a shade of bright red. 

“You should tell him you want coffee flavored or something,” Gabriel smirked as he tossed the bottle back in the bag and turned his head to look over his shoulder at Castiel, “You going to stay perched on my shoulders all the way into the shower?”

“No,” Castiel stated with a sigh. Normally, he and Dean would shower together, but not while Gabriel’s possessing him. That wouldn’t be right. 

Turning around Gabriel pulled his littlest brother into a hug and gave him an affectionate kiss to the temple, “It’ll be okay, Nugget. Only a few days at best and you can have your man back.”

“I know,” Castiel mumbled into Dean’s- Gabriel’s- shoulder, “Still want him back  _ now,  _ though.”

“Me too,” Gabriel gently squeezes Castiel’s shoulder and steps away from him, “I say we go out for breakfast before heading back. How do waffles sound?”

“Sounds good,” Castiel murmured. He reluctantly moved from his brother and went to his own duffel to get ready, both angels leaving Sam to sleep for now. When Sam  _ did  _ wake up, they left, had breakfast, and started the trip home. 

*****

Sam unlocked the bunker door with a relieved sigh. Days of traveling in a car with Gabriel and Castiel proved to test the limits of his patience. Sam loved Gabriel but having a bored Archangel who couldn’t fly because he “had to concentrate” trapped in a car was an experience that Sam didn’t care to repeat in his lifetime. 

“Little brother, your tastebuds are broken if you actually think black licorice is good,” Gabriel snarked as he followed Castiel through the bunker’s front door.

“You cannot break tastebuds, Gabriel,” Castiel sniped in reply as he looked back over his shoulder, “Besides I’m not the one who thinks that banana flavored candy tastes like bananas. That is false and you know it.” 

“But it’s  _ made _ from banana, so therefore banana flavoring is banana flavored,” Gabriel shut the door behind them and trotted down the stairs after the pair, “Now you want to talk about flavoring screw ups, let’s talk about grape. When was the last time you had a grape that tasted like grape candy? That is an abomination.”

“The banana that banana flavoring comes from is  _ extinct,  _ Gabriel and therefore doesn’t count. I will agree with you on the grape except for Skittles. They get fairly close to an actual grape flavor. Except it’s purple grapes, and green grapes taste better,” Castiel rolled his eyes. 

“Father preserve us,” Gabriel rolled his eyes as he continued, “Green grapes wish they tasted like concords and raisins are just shriveled up from embarrassment because they had to be put on the shelf next to the green ones.”

“Oh, you mean like you did this morning when I saw you rutting up against Lucifer?” Castiel asked all too innocently, looking at his brother in his boyfriend’s body. 

That got Sam’s attention. He raised his head from where he’d been unpacking their books and lifted up an eyebrow at the pair of them. “You were doing what now?” Sam asked in stunned disbelief. 

“Hey, I didn’t shrivel. I willed away an epic boner because I didn’t think it’d be right to take care of it the old fashioned way,” Gabriel said in exasperation as his eyes darted between Sam and Castiel. 

“I was not referring to your penis, Gabriel, which is technically  _ my  _ penis, as per Dean’s and my relationship; I was referring to the rest of you when I caught you before Sam awoke.” A slow smile curled across Castiel’s lips. “Perhaps when you return to your Vessel, Sam and Lucifer will give you what you so need, which is. . . how did you phrase it in your sleep? Ah, yes, for them to tie you up and have Lucifer tongue fuck you while Sam swallows you down and wear you out with orgasms. After a proper punishment, of course.” 

“I DID NOT!” Gabriel’s cheeks flushed a bright shade of pink as his voice rose. 

Sam nearly added to the conversation with his own off colored comment when he got the mental image of Gabriel still in his brother’s body and wearing Lucifer’s blue panties. Groaning in disgust at himself, he rubbed at his eyes, “Guys, can we not talk about this? I’m getting nauseous here.”

“Apologies, Sam,” Castiel said contritely, sending a smirk his brother’s way. 

“Apologizing for what, Castiel?” Lucifer asked, having appeared and once again covered in blood, “I’m going to go insane.  _ No one  _ is cooperating, except for a few, and I just killed a bunch more today,” He sighed and ran a hand over his face in exasperation. 

“Jesus, Luci,” Sam hissed as he approached the eldest angel and carefully checked him for obvious wounds, “Are you okay?” 

“It’s not mine,” Lucifer assured his mate, brushing a gentle kiss across his forehead. “It’s not mine, I’m okay. Just frustrated,” He gave Sam a soft smile and rested his hands on his hips as he looked up at his human mate. 

“Good,” Sam said in relief, “You can help me referee these two. Next time we do a family road trip, Gabriel is riding with you,” Sam whispered the last part with a slight grin. 

“Celestial beings here,” Gabriel scowled as he glared at Castiel, still pissed that the seraph had called him out on his nocturnal ramblings, “We can hear whispers.”

Castiel did the highly mature thing of sticking his tongue out at his brother. 

Lucifer chuckled, “Sounds good to me,” Something felt wrong, deep in his mating bond, and he frowned as he stalked over to Gabriel, “Are you aware that your Grace is running a fever?” he asked bluntly. 

Gabriel sighed as he looked down at the floor, “I was hoping it’d pass,” he looked up at Lucifer then over to Castiel and Sam, “Started a few hours ago when I had to stop the curse from frying Dean’s cerebral cortex.”

“Are you experiencing any other symptoms?” Lucifer asked, crossing his arms.  _ Why wasn’t I notified IMMEDIATELY _ was written in bright letters in his stance and tone of voice, the tone of an elder brother looking after his younger brother. 

“No,” Gabriel said with a shake of his head, “I didn’t want to worry you guys about this. As Dean would say, it’s just an overheated engine.”

“But angels don’t get sick,” Sam said as watched the two of them.

Lucifer sighed and pressed the inside of his wrist against Gabriel’s forehead, gauging his temperature, “Your Grace is most likely taking on the curse as you heal him,” Lucifer’s voice was grim, “Meaning I’m due back downstairs.” 

“You just got home, Lucifer,” Castiel said quietly, “You should spend some time with your mate and relax before returning.” 

Logically, Lucifer knew Castiel was correct, “I should. But I can’t. Put him in bed, get fluids in him. Try to sweat the fever out first.” 

“I’m going with you this time, Luc’,” Sam said to Lucifer as he turned to Castiel to address him. This curse had to be broken before it harmed Gabriel and Dean further, “Would you mind staying with him while we take care of things in the Pit?”

“Sam. I am not risking your life or well-being,” Lucifer’s voice was firm, brokered no argument, “You will do much better staying here with your brother and our mate. You can do research, find out if we can break it without this fucking demon.” 

Sam straightened up to his full height, squaring his shoulders as he turned back to Lucifer, “Are you going to seriously relegate me to being nothing more than your housewife?” he asked calmly, “If you think you're going to bench me when our family is in danger you’re sadly mistaken.”

Lucifer raised a brow and crossed his arms over his chest, “As the protector of this flock,” he said in a low, serious voice, “It falls upon me to make the decisions based on what is needed. Hell is  _ my  _ domain, and I’m not having a namby pamby demon harm my flock. Castiel can nurse Gabriel and Dean while you research, which is where  _ your  _ strength lies.  _ Mine  _ derives from inflicting pain and suffering upon souls whom Father has deemed unworthy of either His Kingdom or Purgatory. I do not  _ wish  _ for something dreadful to happen to you while you’re down there with me, Sam. I am doing this for  _ your  _ safety. Your brother and our mate are already down for the count, and I cannot afford- no,  _ we  _ cannot afford to have another family member hurt or injured in some fashion.”

“Then your demons shouldn’t have marked me as their  Pueri Regis. Life would have been a helluva lot simpler if they hadn’t,” Sam’s voice is low and controlled in a way that told of how angry he’d become so quickly as he took a step closer to Lucifer, “But you want me to stay here. Fine! I’ll stay and let the big strong archangel protect my fragile ass.”

Lucifer went to snarl a retort and possibly reach out to shake some sense into Sam but Castiel slipped between the two. 

“Enough,” The seraph growled. “ _ Neither  _ of you are going to Hell tonight. Lucifer, you are staying here and the two of you are going to get locked in the nest while  _ I  _ take care of Gabriel and Dean for the night. Sam, you’re not listening to Lucifer’s logic, you’re tired, and you’re about ready to punch someone’s face in. Lucifer, you’re not listening to your mate trying to help you since we know how these trips work out for you. So both of you, into the nest,  _ now _ , or I will bodily throw you in myself.” 

Sam clamped his eyes shut and took a deep breath before spinning on his heel and storming past a bewildered Gabriel who’d been too absorbed in managing the vessel he was occupying and his overheating grace to interfer. “Luci,” Gabriel hissed at his brother when Lucifer didn’t follow, “Go after him, dammit.”

Lucifer threw his brother a look, “Watch your tone,” he said dangerously before following his mate, throwing Castiel a filthy glance. Reaching the nest, he didn’t enter after seeing Sam on the bed. He just leaned against the doorframe and observed his human. 

“ _ Into  _ the nest, Lucifer!” Castiel called. 

“Suck a cock, Castiel!” Lucifer shouted back but did as he was told and closing the door before going back to leaning against the doorframe. 

Sam huffed and rolled over so his back was to Lucifer. Balling up one of the pillows he punched it into place and dropped his head down like the bedding had insulted him personally.

“Oh, so you’re going to play the ‘I’m a fragile human and my mate’s mean because he wants to protect me  _ like his job is to do  _ and won’t let me play with the grown ups so I’m mad’ card.” Lucifer rolled his eyes, “It’s not about how  _ fragile  _ you are, Sam. I know what demons I’m dealing with and they’re extremely powerful. And they’re hiding the one that did this. What if you got cursed next, hmmm? What then?” 

“Blow feathers out of your ass.” Sam growled against the pillow. 

“Interesting concept but that response just indicates I’m right,” Lucifer snarked, “I am trying to protect you. Not because I think you’re a fragile delicate flower, but because  _ I  _ know what I’m dealing with in this situation.  _ You  _ do not. Not to mention I’m not me down there. I’m not the Lucifer who laughs and talks smart and makes cookies for everyone. I’m the Devil down there, and I do things that are abhorrent. Things that make Alastair’s torture of Dean look like he was simply taking your brother to a picnic and Dean fell and scraped his knees. You want to watch that, Sam? Want to watch me torture a  _ potentially  _ innocent demon and most likely kill them in the process?” 

Sam rolled over and leveled a glare at Lucifer, “I’ve already seen it. First hand. Remember?”

Lucifer didn’t speak for several long minutes, looking away from Sam in shame, “You said you’d  _ never  _ use that against me,” He finally said, tears in his eyes but not letting them fall, his voice strong and not wavering.

“I’m not using it against you,” Sam said as he sat up and tossed the pillow to the other side of the bed in frustration, “I’m making a point.”

“And what, exactly, is that point, Samuel?” Lucifer snapped, raising his head up and looking at Sam, “‘Oh, yeah, I’ve already seen it don’t care’? Because that’s not the point  _ I’m  _ making at all. The point  _ I’m  _ making is I made a promise that you would  _ never  _ see that side of me again, whether it be to you or to something else. And I want to  _ keep  _ that promise.” 

“And what if..” Sam’s throat constricted as the thought of Gabriel and Dean dying coming to mind. Part of him not wanting to voice it for fear that it’d make it come true but if he didn’t say it Lucifer wouldn’t let him really help. “What if they die because demons are stonewalling you? Because you won’t let me help because of that promise?” The tension he’d been holding in since Lucifer’s first trip to hell and all this began started to show through as his facade cracked with a tear running down his cheek, “I can’t lose either of them again. There’s no deals or back doors this time. The reapers have told us that.”

Lucifer crossed over to the nest and sat down, hesitantly, on the edge, “You think I can?” he asked softly. He didn’t say anything for a few minutes, before sighing softly, “You know how much I hate the idea of you seeing  _ that  _ image of me again,” he said. “I hurt you then, immensely. Physically, psychologically, emotionally. This isn’t just a promise I made for you, Sam, it’s one I made for me. Because I would  _ never  _ forgive myself if something happened to you while I was like that.” He reached out with a tentative hand, palm up, giving Sam the opportunity to reject.

Sniffling, Sam wiped away his tears harshly before taking Lucifer’s hand, “I understand, Luc’. I do. I didn’t sleep last night because I was researching or really much the night before and I can’t find any reference to the spell she used. I’m feeling...useless. I try to be strong for you, Gabriel..everyone. I’m tired and frustrated and angry.”

“I know,” Lucifer whispered, squeezing Sam’s hand gently, “You don’t need to be strong for us, my King.” He tugged Sam closer and pressed him against his chest, “You’re doing splendid, though, and I’m so proud of you. I love you.” He ran his fingers through his hair, feeling the soft chestnut locks smooth underneath his touch, “I just want to protect you and everyone else, otherwise you know I wouldn’t have a problem with you hitching a ride down with me,” He pressed a hesitant kiss against Sam’s temple. 

Sam leaned into the kiss and let out a ragged sigh, “I have to help somehow. Tell me how, Lucifer. Besides going blind from reading.”

Lucifer tilted Sam’s face up so he could look at him, “I need my mate, above all else, at the end of the day. Need him to hold me and kiss me and tell me I’m not a monster, and that I  _ am  _ getting somewhere. I need someone I can break down and cry to, but who can also break down and cry with me,” he said softly, “I haven’t asked you of that the past few nights because I knew you would take it as ‘be strong’. I need you to be with me in those moments.” 

Sam sat up a little and licked his bottom lip, “But just so we’re clear. I’m not the wife,” he tried to say with a straight face but failed when a hint of a smile tilted at the corner of his mouth. 

Lucifer chuckled quietly, “We both know that out of the three of us, Gabriel’s the wife.” 

A watery sounding laugh bursted out of Sam, “He does make a good one. Just don’t tell him I said that. He’d probably start wearing 50’s era dresses just to see if he could get a rise out of us.” 

“He would,” Lucifer agreed with a tender smile. He gently stroked Sam’s cheek bone with broad swipes of his thumb, catching any falling tears, “I’m right here, my King. Cry if you need to. Let me be strong for you for once.” 

Sam’s eyes well up as more tears start to flow, “Promise me something, Heylel. Promise that if we can’t stop this and we lose either of them. Don’t let me go off the rails. I’ve done it before and I don’t want to do it again.”

“Of course,” Lucifer promised instantly, tucking Sam away into his chest and rocking him gently, “Of course, Sam. Now you just relax and cry things out. I got you.” 

*****

Gabriel glanced back at the hallway from where he was tucked in on the couch for what seemed like the hundredth time since Sam and Lucifer went to the nest, “Do you think they’re okay?”

Castiel cocked his head to the side and listened in, something he would refuse to do most days and nodded, “Yes. They’re both fine. It just got very emotional and I knew that they had to have it out before they could fully relax.” He smiled down at Gabriel and checked his forehead. It was still warm to the touch, and so he packed the blankets more around Gabriel and held up a bottle of water for him. 

The Archangel took the water bottle and sips at the contents, “Ever notice that bottle water has no taste at all? Like it’s too sterilized.”

“I believe it’s to make humans believe it’s healthier,” Castiel hummed as he smoothed out the covers. “Lucifer wants us to try sweating the fever out first. Tomorrow he might say differently. I am unsure- I thought Raphael was the angel of healing.” 

“She was. But we picked up on a few things,” Gabriel blinked hard and rapidly as he sits the bottle on the floor beside the couch. “That can’t be good.”

“What just happened?” Castiel asked in concern. 

“Gimmie a minute.” Gabriel said as he closed his eyes in concentration. A couple minutes later his eyes drift open. As soon as he sees Castiel his complexion turns pale as a wave of nausea rolls through him, “Get me to a bathroom, Cas. I think the vessel’s going to be very sick in a minute.”

Castiel lifted Gabriel up and sprinted to the bathroom, opening the nearest bowl and placing Gabriel over it. 

“Love the princess treatment,” Gabriel joked just before losing control of Dean’s stomach and emptying the contents into the toilet bowl. His body curling in pain as the stomach spasmed within him. 

Castiel ran a soothing hand along Dean’s back and watched his brother vomit. “Should I get Lucifer?” he asked quietly. 

“No,” Gabriel groaned and retched once more. When he felt that it was over he reached up to fumble for the handle to flush the contents of the bowl away, “He and Sam will freak out. Which I don’t need because I’m freaking out myself.”

Castiel nodded and continued rubbing his back, “They will find a way, Gabriel. I have faith in them.”  

Gabriel plopped down beside toilet and let out a sigh, “Me too. But it’s trying to get to Dean’s soul now. If it doesn’t calm down, I’m going to have to do something drastic.”

Castiel nodded and stroked his brother’s hair, “Please let your mates know, they can’t help properly if you keep everything hidden.”

“I will,” Gabriel said with a groan as he goes to stand up, “Let them rest a little first. If it attacks again we’ll disturb them.”

Castiel nodded and helped his brother stand up, “Sip a little slower this time.”

“Yes, dear,” He said teasingly, sounding eerily close to Dean. Patting Castiel on the shoulder he slowly maked his way back to the couch, “Cas, do you think you could harbour Dean’s soul in your grace if needed?”

“Perhaps,” Castiel hummed, “If Dean consents. Why?” 

“Just thinking of worse case scenarios,” Gabriel sank into the couch with a sigh, “Very worse case.”

Castiel frowned, “Gabriel, you should not be thinking of those things,” he chided. 

“Probably not. But it’s better to be prepared,” Gabriel laid down on his side and tucked the blanket under his arm, “Want to watch a movie or something?”

“A movie sounds good,” Castiel agreed. 

“You choose tonight, Kiddo. Something light hearted.” Gabriel’s eyes were already drifting shut even though he was trying to fight it.

Castiel nodded and found the Lion King on the Disney channel. He curled himself up around his brother and boyfriend and drew his wings over them, eyes intent on the screen. 

What no one knew was this time when Gabriel fell asleep, his own consciousness slipped into slumber much deeper than usual giving the curse an opportunity to attack him instead of Dean. But it was subtle, enough to weaken him and make his fever worsen. He woke just as the movie was ending and noticed that Castiel was dozing behind him. Not wanting to bother his little brother for a fresh bottle of water, he slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes until the wave of dizziness that overcame him passed. Taking a deep breath, he got to his feet and shuffled his way towards the kitchen. He didn’t make it 5 feet from the couch before the dizziness was back and worsening, making black spots swim in his vision. His grace tried to grapple at the physical form to regulate everything back to normal when the curse lashed out, curling its insidious tendrils round Gabriel’s grace and constricting like a cobra making it impossible for him to stop the vessel’s heart rate from plummeting. With a strangled sound he tries to call out for Cas but doesn’t make it before he hit the floor like a stone. 

Castiel jumped up as he heard the noise. Finding Gabriel on the floor he called out for the others, “LUCIFER! SAMUEL!” he ran to his brother’s side, “GABRIEL FAINTED.”

Sam was the first one to come barrelling into the room, his hair wild from the fitful sleep he’d been trying to achieve. “Cas, what happened?” he asked as he knelt beside them and started checking Gabriel’s and therefore Dean’s vital signs. 

“I don’t know, we were dozing and all of a sudden, he gave a yell and when I found him he was on the floor. 

Lucifer darted out next, going over to his brother’s head and testing his Grace, “He’s burning up. The curse is really not liking him.” 

“How do we stop it from progressing further?” Sam asked with a sense of urgency. “I can barely feel Dean’s pulse.”

Lucifer grimaced, “Sam take them into the nest. There's a book in the library called  _ Cursing the Angels.   _ Find chapter 17. That all should slow it down.” 

“Cas, you grab the book,” Sam said as he scooped Gabriel into his arms and carried him to the bedroom. 

Castiel sprinted to the library as Lucifer followed his mate praying to his Father for help as he did so. 

Castiel returned and flipped to Chapter 17 before handing the book to Lucifer. He sped read through the chapter, committing everything to memory as he sat down on the bed next to Gabriel. 

“Gabriel. It’s Sam,” the hunter whispered in his ear, “We’ve got you, baby. Luc’ and I are here so all you have to do is wake up for us,” The archangel remained motionless and Sam looked up at Lucifer with a desperate expression, “You got it, right?”

“I hope,” Lucifer said simply, placing his hand over Gabriel’s heart and concentrating, gritting his teeth as his Grace flowed into his brother and began combatting the spell as well, fighting against it to free Gabriel and Dean. His eyes glowed not orange like they did back in the Cage, but icy blue as he sank into the combat. 

Dean’s body spasmed under Lucifer’s touch like he’d been struck as the curse retaliated. It was coiling tight around Gabriel’s grace like an Anaconda trying to squeeze the life out of him while Dean’s soul railed against the confines Gabriel had placed him in. Several minutes passed before the curse shrank away from the angels and retreated into the recesses of Dean’s body leaving Gabriel wide eyed and gasping on the bed between Castiel, Sam and Lucifer. 

Lucifer peered into Dean’s eyes, assessing strength, “It’s retreated. For now. But we must move quickly.” 

“What do you need?” Sam asked as he stroked Gabriel’s hair away from his face. 

Lucifer stood up, “Keep him comfortable. I’m restricting his Grace so he can’t access it. The more he tries to use it, the more the curse will attack. I’ve healed Dean a little bit but I can’t do much with the curse. Library has a book on curses and dealing with angel possession, it’s next to the book of Babylonian architecture. Do the Men of Letters not  _ have  _ a decent filing system? Look in it, chapters 14 through 17 will cover curses and possession.” He ran his fingers through his hair, “Keep him safe. And keep him warded.” 

Sam nodded as he worked on getting Gabriel covered up as the angel drifted off to sleep, “What about you? Are you going back?”

“I have no choice,” Lucifer grimaced. There was a hard look in his eyes as he straightened, one that was rarely seen, “I’ll be careful.” 

Castiel cleared his throat, “Perhaps we can split up. I could easily set up a devil’s trap, catch a demon. Give them a choice with Sam. Tell us what they know- or we’ll exorcise them down to you.”

Lucifer smirked, “There’s my baby brother.”

Sam shook his head in amusement, however fleeting, “You’ve been watching too many Dirty Harry movies with Dean.” 

”It’d could work though,” Lucifer said, “If you say the exorcism slow enough.” 

“It’s painful. Dean and I did it to a demon years ago,” Sam finished making Gabriel as comfortable as possible, “Cas, you go find a demon that may know something. I’ll get the book and start setting up in the dungeon. Luc’, would you stay with Gabriel until we’re ready?”

Lucifer nodded and sat back down, “Yes.” 

Sam entered the nest an hour later with paint stained fingers and a bottle of edible body paint and a brush in his hand, “Bunker has a few new wards and the dungeon is ready for Cas when he gets back.”

Lucifer nodded and stroked his brother’s hair, keeping a watchful eye over the soul and Grace contained in one Vessel. 

Kneeling on the bed, Sam opened Gabriel’s shirt and dipped the brush into the body paint bottle, “Has he woken up at all?”

Lucifer shook his head, “Dead asleep.” 

“I’m not sure if I’m relieved or terrified by that,” He murmured as he stroked the brush over Gabriel’s chest, making the first mark of the warding he needed. 

“Be both,” the Archangel murmured, watching his mate ward his brother. 

Sam glanced up at Lucifer and flicked the paintbrush across the top of his hand, “We’ll fix this.”

“I know,” Lucifer whispered, “I know.” 

*******

“Now, we can make this easy for you,” Castiel stated, pacing in front of the demon tied up in the devil’s trap, “Or we can make this really difficult.”

Sam thumbed his way through his journal until he found the exorcism, “I say difficult,” he said with a hard look at the demon. 

“Easy way, we get what we want and let you go. Difficult way, we slowly exorcise you down to Lucifer himself,” Castiel said calmly, coming to a stop to face the demon, “And your Prince of Darkness isn’t happy right now.”

“That’s putting it lightly,” Sam huffed as he stood beside the Seraph. 

“Very true. Lucifer is highly protective of everyone in the bunker,” Castiel smiled grimly at the hunter before turning back to the demon, “So which is it going to be? Easy, or hard?” 

The demon sneered, “I ain’t afraid of no angel with a crooked halo nor a Winchester,” he spat, “Try me.”

Castiel raised a brow and looked at the hunter beside him, “Sam? Would you like to do the honors?” 

Without further prompting Sam began the exorcism as the demon screamed and begged for him to stop. 

“You ready to talk now?” Castiel asked simply, “Or are we gonna have to keep exorcising you?”

****

Lucifer looked up at Castiel as the later walked into the bedroom where Lucifer kept vigil, “How’d it go?” 

“Well, all things considering. We have a name,” Castiel hesitated, “But there’s a problem.” 

“What’s that?” Lucifer stood up, just now seeing that Sam was missing, “Where’s Sam?” 

“Downstairs, in the dungeon,” Castiel hesitated, “He went a little far with the interrogation.” 

Lucifer nodded, “Watch over Gabriel. I’ll go talk to him.” 

Castiel nodded and took Lucifer’s place as his brother left and made his way down to the dungeon, “Sam?” he called softly. 

The hunter sat in the far corner with his knees drawn up and his forearms resting on his raised legs. Blood and gore dripping from his fingers as he stared into his lap. The demon sat before him, motionless and staring wide eyed at the ceiling. 

Lucifer didn’t comment on the blood or the dead demon as he approached, crouching down beside Sam. “Sam?” he asked gently. “Look at me?” 

Sam slowly tilted his head up to look at the angel. His eyes were tired and carried the look of a man haunted by his own actions. Streaks and splatters of blood covered his face, “He gave us what we wanted.”

“Okay,” Lucifer said quietly, reaching up with a soft hand and gently starting to clean the blood away from his mate’s face.

“I think I scared Cas,” Sam said numbly as he looked at his angel. 

“That’s possible,” Lucifer murmured, “Is there a bathroom down here? Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Sam shook his head and spread his fingers to look at the blood, “It took a living host but in the end I didn’t care. It told us that this was planned. Bring down Dean knowing that one of the angels would do something with their grace to try and help. They set a trap, Luc’, and we fell right into it and all because they wanted to overthrow you.”

Lucifer nodded, taking in the information and stroking Sam’s hair back from his face, “I could have guessed as much. But we have a name. We have someone we made an example of. When I return to Hell, they’ll be sorry, and that particular demon that did this will be even worse off. You did good, Sam,” He brushed a gentle kiss over his forehead.

“Then why do I feel like this? Like celebrating but numb at the same time. I killed a human to get to a demon. I should feel remorse for that,” He curled his bloody hand into a fist, “How am I capable of this?”

Lucifer wrapped a hand tenderly around Sam’s trembling one, kissing the bloodied knuckles, “Because your mate and your brother are in danger,” he whispered, “Because your other mate has been going to his least favorite place to try to get answers while you sit and worry. Because your best friend has become withdrawn and silent. Because you’ve been trying to be strong, for all of us, and it’s showing. You got angry; you lashed out; you feel remorse. You feel bad because this isn’t you, this isn’t what you do. But it’s what you  _ felt  _ was right in the moment, in the thick of it.”

Sam took a deep, ragged breath as he clamped his eyes shut to control the surge of emotion within him. The type of feeling that made him want to scream in outrage.

“Let it out,” Lucifer coaxed gently, “Please, let it out.” 

“Later,” Sam clenched his jaw and stood up, “We have a Demon to catch and family to save.”

“You need to let it out, baby,” Lucifer said, also standing up, “If you keep it bottled up, you won’t be able to help us save our family.”

“And if I do we lose time when we could be saving Dean and Gabriel,” he walked out of the dungeon and down the corridor to the nearest bathroom. He was determined not to fail them by indulging in his own self pity. It’s something that Dean would berate him about and Sam could hear him like he was standing right behind him. ‘Stow your crap and work the case, Sammy’. 

Lucifer followed Sam and ran his fingers through his hair, “So what’s the name?” he asked. 

“Baal,” Sam turned a corner and entered a little used bathroom and started scrubbing his hands. 

Lucifer stopped in his tracks, “Did you say  _ Baal _ ?” he asked softly. 

“That’s what the demon said. I’m not exactly thrilled with the idea of it myself,” Sam glanced at Lucifer from the mirror, “Is the lore true?”

“Unfortunately. Baal has power that rivals Cain, Alastair, and Lilith. Even  _ I  _ don’t want to cross him, and I’m an  _ angel, _ ” Lucifer shook his head, “The good news is I know where I could find him. Several ideas, actually.”

“So what do we do with that information. If he’s as powerful as a knight…” Sam let the train of thought trail off as he thinks of how much it cost him and his brother to fight those demons through the years. It was not an experience he wanted to repeat. 

Lucifer crossed over to the sink and caressed Sam’s clean face. “Let me handle him. Please,” he whispered. “He is my responsibility. You look after your brother and our mate. You have the books I listed off, you can use those.”

“Only if you gather those loyal to you and take care of him permanently,”  Sam shook the water from hands and turned to face Lucifer, “Promise me, Heylel. Even if you have to gather the Host to take him down, you’ll do it.” 

“I promise, my King,” Lucifer whispered, “I promise.” He looked into Sam’s eyes before tugging him closer and kissing him hard and breathlessly.

Sam clutched at Lucifer’s shoulders, digging his fingers into his shirt as if he feared to let him go. Finally he reluctantly pulled away and ran a loving hand over Lucifer’s arm, “Go. Before I change my mind and beg you to stay.”

Lucifer nodded and placed a quick chaste kiss on his lips, “Go to them,” he whispered, “I’ll be back.” He took off flying. 

Taking a deep breath, Sam steeled himself for the worry that comes with waiting and headed for the nest. 

It was a couple of days before Lucifer returned to the bunker, carrying new marks on his Vessel, one wing looking like it had been broken. A vial filled with a dark purple smoke hung around his neck, and he dropped his blade as he entered where they were keeping Dean and Gabriel. “Any change?” he asked softly.

Sam rubbed the back of his neck and lifted his head up from the book he’d been reading. His eyes had dark circles under them and looked extremely tired. “He mumbled in his sleep yesterday but he hasn’t woken up.”

“Probably a good thing,” Lucifer murmured, walking over to where Gabriel was sleeping and he sat down next to his head. He messily tucked his wings back. 

“Did you find him? Baal?” Sam asked as he rolled his shoulders and set the book aside. 

“Yes,” Lucifer murmured, hoisting the cord that held the vial up and over his head, “Open his mouth.” 

“Should we get Cas?” Sam asked as he did as he was told. 

“I’m here,” Castiel strode in and watched from around them as Lucifer gently undid the cork of the vial. 

“Alright, here goes nothing,” Lucifer murmured, tipping the purple smoke into the hunter’s mouth and forcing him to swallow it, murmuring in an ancient language as he did so. 

It took a few moments but eventually Gabriel’s eyes opened with a slight squint at the light. “Wha?” he asked in confusion as he looked around before his eyes settled on Lucifer, “Did you just slip me acid because it’s not going to work and it tasted like sulfured ass.”

“Yes, well, counter curses don’t taste as good as candy or as curses.” Lucifer said, smoothing his brother’s hair from his face. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I’ve been ridden hard and put up wet. But not in the fun way,” Gabriel snickered at his own joke and with some effort pushed himself up to lean against the headboard. 

Lucifer placed a gentle hand on Gabriel’s temple and looked inside, when he saw the infection completely gone. “Work on him,” he murmured, “The curse is gone.”

“So bossy,” Gabriel teases as he closes his eyes. His grace swelled within Dean’s body, healing him and waking up the sleeping soul. When he opens his eyes it wasn’t Gabriel looking out of green eyes but Dean Winchester. “What the hell have you been doing and why am I in bed with Sam?” Dean asked, looking around. 

“It’s a long story and one I don’t have the energy to tell right now,” Sam said as he rubbed his eyes and sounding irritable, “The important thing is the curse is gone.”

Lucifer looked at Castiel, “Would you mind fetching Gabriel’s Vessel so he could come home?” he asked softly, a weariness in his voice. He turned back towards Dean. “Long story short, the curse started attacking both you and Gabriel. I managed to make it retreat, we found out the demon who did it, I killed him, and I just did the counter curse. Now Castiel is fetching Gabriel’s Vessel so you can boot him out.” He ran a bloodied hand over his face. 

“So it’s Miller time?” Dean asked with a grin as he got up from the bed and went to the mirror hanging above his dresser. Turning his face from side to side. “Dude, I thought I’d look different with Gabriel inside me.” As soon as the words were out of his mouth he pulled a disgusted face. “Damn man. Don’t say crap like that. I don’t want to know what you and my brother get up to, Gabriel.” 

Lucifer face palmed. “Gabriel. Remember.  _ No sexual innuendos or anything like that  _ while you’re in Dean. You’re going back to your own vessel soon enough.”

Sam stood up with a shake of his head and left the room, mumbling something about needing a drink. 

Dean watched Sam leave and looked to Lucifer. “Gabriel says he’ll say what he wants and I should be glad he didn’t show me home movies. What’s wrong with Sam? I thought he’d be bouncing up and down now that things are fixed.”

“He’s tired. Exhausted. Mentally and emotionally drained.” Lucifer sighed and shook his head. 

Castiel re-appeared at that moment with Gabriel’s Vessel dressed in full ballet regalia. “Lucifer? Who did this?” 

Lucifer concealed a smirk and gave a soft gasp of surprise. “I have no fucking clue.”

Dean cracked up laughing but just as quickly as he started his head tilted back. Gabriel’s grace flew out of his open mouth and reinhabited his vessel. As soon as Gabriel was settled he pointed to Lucifer with narrowed eyes, “You little...you will pay for this get up, Lucifer Morningstar. Just you wait.”

Dean let out a little cough and smacked his lips together. “I’m going to brush my teeth. For some reason all I can taste is old chocolate and peanut butter.” 

“Aftertaste of baby brother.” Lucifer grinned wolfishly at his brother, “You can’t prove it was or wasn’t me, Gabriel.” 

Gabriel weakly swatted at Lucifer, “I’m going to find Sam. Tutu and all. You can glorify in the terrible prank.” he snarked and left the room. 

Dean took Cas’ hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, “And I’m going to spend some quality time with my bed. You coming, Cas?”

“Yes, Dean.” Castiel gave a fond smile to his boyfriend and squeezed his hand back. 

Lucifer smiled and left the two of them alone to go find his mate. He leaned in for a long, sweet kiss with Gabriel, “Father, I’ve missed you.”

“Do you know how strange that sounds like that?” Gabriel asked with a cheeky grin. “I’m Gabriel in case you forgot.”

Lucifer laughed and kissed his brother again, “I couldn’t forget. Now let’s go find our mate and snuggle up with him.”

“Sounds good. I missed moose snuggles,” Gabriel took hold of Lucifer’s hand and marched down the hall with the intention of looking in the kitchen first when he heard a stifled sob come from Sam’s old room. Stopping short he stared at the closed door. “Did that sound like…?” he asked Lucifer absently. 

Lucifer nodded sadly and he bit his lip, feeling his mate. He lightly knocked on the door. “Sweetheart? Can we come in?” the eldest angel asked tenderly.

Sam covered his mouth to keep any further noise under wraps  and swallowed hard so he could speak. “I’ll be out in a minute.” he called out. He didn’t want them to see him like this. Breaking down and a mess after nearly a week of living with the anxiety and bone deep dread of the possibility of losing two of the most important people in his life. When the curse had broken it was like the hold he’d kept on himself broke and he couldn’t stop the waves of relief and anguish from flooding him. 

Lucifer sighed and leaned up against the door. “Come here, you giant loveable dork.” he said.  _ Let me be there for you _ was not spoken, not that it needed to be. 

“Samshine, if you don’t open this door right now and let us cuddle the skittles out of you, I’m going to do something...unseemly to your computer.” Gabriel said as he leaned against the doorframe. 

Sam huffed out a silent laugh and wiped his cheeks clean. “You’ll have to fight Dean for that privilege,” he called out as he went to the door and unlocked it. Returning to the bed, he sat on the edge to wait for them.  

Lucifer came in and draped himself over his mate, hugging him close. 

“Oh, I’ve been inside your brother’s head. I have too much dirt on him now for there to be any fighting.” Gabriel followed his brother with a smile and circled his arms around Sam’s neck and sat in his lap, kissing him softly. “I’m back, Bullwinkle. Miss me?” 

“Very much,” Sam replied with a weak smile and a tear slipping out. 

“Oh Sam,” Gabriel kissed the tear away, “I’m fine. You and Luci saved me and Dean’s bacon.”

“You're okay, Sam” Lucifer smiled and held the human close, “All is good”

“I know. I’ve tried to stop but I can’t,” Sam said as he buried his face into Gabriel’s shoulder. 

“You’re just tired and drained. What you need is a cup of my hot chocolate, a cuddle and some sleep. Heavy on the sleep part,” Gabriel stroked over Sam’s hair, “So why don’t you go crawl into bed and we’ll take care of you for a change?” 

“Lucifer did all the hard parts,” Sam protested without lifting his head. 

“Well I’ll bring him cocoa too,” Gabriel sat back and patted Sam’s cheek, “Go to bed. I’ll be right there.”

“Let’s get you changed into some pajamas or something, okay?” Lucifer murmured in his ear. 

Clearing his throat with a nod, Sam stood from the bed and scrubbed at his face with the heel of his hand, “Okay, but I should see Dean before I do.”

“Dean’s asleep, with Cas. Or they’re fucking,” He kissed him gently, “Pajamas. Now.” 

“Right,” Sam said absently as he walked out of the room and down the hall to their nest, “I’ll catch him in the morning then.”

“Yes, you will,” Lucifer agreed, following after his mate. 

As soon as he was in their bedroom, Sam peeled off his shirt and let it drop to the floor, “I’m sorry, Luc’.” he murmured as he worked the button of his pants open. 

“Sorry for what?” Lucifer asked, cleaning himself up with a snap of his Grace and beginning to undress himself.

Sam shrugged and pushed his jeans to the floor, “Everything I guess.”

Lucifer slid off his own clothes and began dressing for bed. “Baby, there’s nothing to be sorry for,” he said gently, pulling a soft grey shirt over his head. 

“My brain knows that but it still feels like I should be,” Sam sighed as he crawled under the covers, dressed in only his boxers. Laying out flat for the first time in days, he let out a relieved groan. 

Lucifer slid on a clean pair of boxers and crawled into bed beside Sam, tugging him into his arms. “It’ll always feel like that,” he murmured, “But it’ll calm down. You know how that works.” 

“Yeah, unfortunately I do,”  Sam laid his head on Lucifer’s chest and curled his arm around his waist. “It’ll be better in the morning,” he says more to convince himself than anyone else in the room.

Lucifer ran his fingers through Sam’s hair gently, “Yes, it will be. Everyone’s safe. Baal has been dealt with. Now we just got to rest and probably not leave the nest for a few days.” 

“Except to shower tomorrow. If I don’t you two won’t be able to stand me,” he pressed a soft kiss to Lucifer chest before looking up at the angel, “Can Gabriel sleep in the middle tonight?”

Lucifer smiled, “Of course.” 

“What is Gabriel doing?” the previously mentioned angel asked as he walked into the room holding two steaming mugs of hot chocolate, “I’m not up for anything to athletic tonight.”

“Sleeping in the middle,” Sam answered while sitting up to take a mug from Gabriel. 

“But Luci sleeps in the middle,” Gabriel said as he passed the last cup to Lucifer. 

Lucifer held up a gentle hand and shook his head, “I’m willing to give up my coveted middle position tonight.” He smiled and kissed his forehead, “It’ll help Sam sleep better.” 

“If you’re sure, I won’t look a gift cuddle in the mouth.” Gabriel sat at the edge of the nest and sipped at the chocolate. 

Lucifer smiled and leaned back into the nest, letting all the tension bleed out of him. 

Sam licked and smacked his lips after the first sip and scrunched his brow together, “What did you add to this? It’s...spicy.” 

“For me to know and you to find out,” Gabriel smirked with a wink, “It’s good for you.”

Lucifer smiled and stretched, watched the two of them interact until his eyes slid shut.

“Gabriel, this is cayenne. You put chilis in my drink?!” Sam asked incredulously. 

Gabriel poked Sam’s leg with his toe, “It’s awesome and you know it. Mayan’s loved this stuff and it was a sacred beverage, so savor the fact you’re drinking something that’s good and good for you.” 

“Cayenne in hot chocolate is considered a delicacy in several places still,” Lucifer hummed happily. 

“Plus it makes for hot goodnight kisses,” Gabriel smiled and drained his mug in a few swallows. 

Lucifer chuckled and ran the back of his hands over his eyes. 

Sam sat the half empty mug of chocolate on the nightstand with a slight smile and made space for Gabriel in the middle, “Well get up here then so we can get our kisses and some sleep.”

Lucifer scooted over and settled comfortably on his side. 

“Since you invited me so nice,” Gabriel left his mug on the floor at the foot of the nest and crawled in between his mates, “I should probably take off the ballerina gear,” He said as he laid down and made no move to remove the robes. 

Lucifer wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s middle and nosed into his shoulder. “Mmm, but you make an adorable sugar plum fairy,” he mumbled. 

“I’ll give you a fairy,” Gabriel grumped good naturedly. 

“Don’t mention fairies around Dean,” Sam smiled for the first time in days as he curled up against Gabriel’s side, “I think he had a run in with servicing Oberon a few years ago.”

Lucifer snickered into Gabriel’s shoulder. Unfurling his good wing, he tugged Sam closer into them and let it lay over them like a blanket. 

“Nope, no wing cuddles until I get this robe off my ass.” Gabriel protested as he playfully batted at Lucifer’s wing until he could sit up. He went to grab the bottom of his shirt when the odd angle of Lucifer’s other wing caught his eye. “Um...Luci’, what’s wrong with your wing?”

Lucifer closed his eyes, “It’s broken, Gabe,” He said patiently, “It’s nothing, it’ll be fine by morning.”

“And crooked,” Gabriel huffed as he manhandled Lucifer onto his stomach and straddled his back. 

Sam sat up alongside them and looked on with worry, “Oh god, I should have seen that.” 

“No, it’s  _ fine,  _ Gabriel!” Lucifer groaned, hissing, “Fuck’s sake, Gabe, leave it!” His voice escalated in mild pain and panic. 

“Let me ask you something. Would you leave my wing like this?” Gabriel asked as he gently touched the wing to examine it. 

Lucifer whimpered and buried his face into the pillow in front of his face, “No.” he admitted. 

“Then bite your pillow like a good boy and let me work,” Gabriel scowled at the wing and shook his hand when he couldn’t heal Lucifer with his power, “Stupid grace is being stubborn. I might have to set it and let you do the hard part.”

“No, that won’t be necessary,” Lucifer insisted, “I’ll be fine. It’s just a break.” 

Gabriel sighed as he placed a hand on Lucifer’s back, “Fine, but if it heals crooked or wrong, I’m breaking it again and doing this right.”

Lucifer groaned. “It hurts.” he admitted. “A lot.” 

“Then let us fix it,” Sam rolled out of the bed and padded into the bathroom, returning a minute later with a large first aid kit. 

Lucifer rolled over onto his back, giving a slight wince as he landed on the broken wing, “Actually, it-it doesn’t hurt that bad.”

“Lucifer,” Sam said sternly, “I’m too tired to argue about this and I’m not going to go to sleep until it’s healed or bandaged. So choose. Fixing your wing and I sleep or I don’t sleep and watch to make sure it does heal.”

Lucifer whimpered and looked away, wringing his hands anxiously. 

**“Heylel, let me do for you what you did for us,”** Gabriel whispered to him in Enochian. 

**“There’s other damage, Messenger, and I don’t want you guys to see it,”** Lucifer whimpered back.  **“You know I hate being doctored and the fact that I’m** **_injured_ ** **and I don’t want it and you-”** he coughed. 

“Where?” Gabriel asked gently, “Tell us.”

Lucifer shook his head. “N-n-no. . .” he whined. He instantly curled up on himself. 

Sam leaned down and kissed the side of his head, “It’s time for the protector to be protected. Wouldn’t you say?”

Lucifer bit his lower lip and looked up at Sam with tears in his eyes, “B-b-but. . .” he stammered softly, quietly, the sounds he makes when he  _ wants  _ what’s being offered but feels as if he can’t accept it. 

“You did so well, Luci,” Gabriel soothed as he rubbed along Lucifer’s back which was turned towards him. 

“He’s right. You protected us, found the spell to break the curse and let me lean on you when I needed it. We take care of each other. A flock cares for it’s own,” Sam said as he pressed his forehead to Lucifer’s temple.

Lucifer whined and nodded, “B-b-but. . .” He let loose a choked sob.

“But what?” Sam whispered to him.  

Lucifer leaned forward into the embrace and sniffled, not wanting to speak, but knowing he had to, “I didn’t do nice things,” he mumbled.

“Neither did I,” Sam sighed, “Do I deserve to suffer for it?”

“You did one not nice thing. I-I-I-I-I did a  _ lot _ ,” Lucifer gave another sob. 

“Luci, that doesn’t mean we don’t or won’t care for you. What you did, had to be done,” Gabriel spoke soft and reassuringly, “We all know that demons only respond to heavy handed leadership.”

“Doesn’t mean it’s right,” He mumbled. 

“Maybe not. But it also doesn’t mean you need to let yourself remain hurt as penance,” Sam added with a gentle kiss to his cheek, “Come on, Baby. Let us fix you up and then we can curl up and not leave the nest for the next few days.”

Lucifer took in a deep breath and let it out in a soft cry of pain. He nodded and found their hands with his own, squeezing them tightly to give his consent. He had a hard time telling Sam ‘no’ when he called him baby. It made him feel safe and warm, but not enough for him to go into his little space most of the time. 

“Let’s see all the wounds,” Gabriel said as he stood up and started stripping off the outfit Lucifer had put him in, “Even if it’s a paper cut.”

Lucifer slowly peeled off his shirt, hissing as a thread got caught on one of the many scars and cuts that ran along Lucifer’s back, several cutting close to his wings. Shirt off, he buried his face into Sam’s shoulder. 

“Holy shit,” Sam whispered as he took in the damage, “This looks like you were whipped.”

“With razor wire,” Gabriel said with a hard frown as he took the first aid kit from Sam and started pulling out the antiseptic swabs. “What is this from?”

“Baal,” Lucifer whimpered, “He-he-he spelled my Grace, so I couldn’t access it ‘nd tied me up in sigiled cuffs and and and-” He coughed, whining, “He cut into me.”

“How did you get free?” Sam ask as he took Lucifer’s hands while Gabriel cleaned any wounds that were still open and oozing blood. 

Lucifer squeezed his hands and gasped, whining. “Baal erased a sigil on the cuffs. A-a-an important one. And I g-g-got f-f-free a-a-and I found my angel blade. . . I-I-I-I got the jump on him.” 

“Good job, Heylel,” Gabriel tossed away the wipe he had been using and picked up some numbing ointment and applied it to the worse of the cuts. “These should be healed as soon as your grace can get to them as long as he didn’t use something to keep them open.”

Lucifer nodded and nuzzled into Sam’s shoulder, “‘Kay” he whimpered. 

Sam quietly held him until Gabriel finished with his back and carefully grasped Lucifer’s wing. “Luc’, I need you to take hold of the pillow now. I don’t want you to accidentally hurt one of us when Gabriel sets your wing.”

Lucifer grabbed the pillow and held it close to him, silently crying. 

“I’ll be quick,” Gabriel said as he wrapped his hand around Lucifer’s wing and with twist of his wrists, slid the bones back together with a sickening crack.

Lucifer cried out and nearly tore the pillow apart.

With quick movements Gabriel wrapped the wing, making sure to lay the feathers comfortably within the bandage. 

Sam ran his fingers through Lucifer’s hair. “It’s over, baby. It’s all over and you did good.”

Lucifer sobbed into the pillow, rocking himself to try to soothe himself. “D-d-d-done?” He stammered. 

“All done,” Gabriel snapped away the mess and sent the kit back to where it belonged, “Come on, We’re going to put Sam in the middle tonight so he can cuddle us both.” 

Lucifer shook his head, “No. You.” He said stubbornly, rubbing his eyes to stop the tears. “You. Middle.”

“Okay, Heylel,” Gabriel leaned forward to kiss away a tear, much like he done to Sam earlier. With a bit of maneuvering, Gabriel settled into his spot and pulled the covers up around his shoulders. 

Sam stretched out beside him and wound his leg over the smaller angel’s and added his arm around his waist. 

Lucifer nestled down on the other side of Gabriel and tugged him closer, laying his good wing on top of them while keeping the broken one tucked in neatly against his back. 

Gabriel yawned as he let himself be surrounded by his mates, “No more curses. I refuse to ride Dean’s ass again, even if he is taller.”

Lucifer gave a sleepy nod and buried his nose into Gabriel’s shoulder, letting his hand drift to Sam’s bicep. “Only you would find delight in the fact that he’s taller.” 

“Still shorter than me,” Sam mumbled into his pillow. 

“Everyone is shorter than you, Giant.” Gabriel snorted as his hand joined Lucifer’s on Sam’s arm, enjoying the fact that he could touch them intimately again and they were all relatively safe. 

Lucifer sighed, feeling his family all in the same bed again. “Let’s get some sleep, it’s been a long few days for all of us.” he said quietly, his eyes drifting closed. 

“If you only knew,” Gabriel whispered low enough that he couldn’t be heard. He’d seen into Dean’s soul and knew something big was coming. Something that would change their family in the near future. 


End file.
